On Thin Ice
by The Yuri Fangirl
Summary: There's a new girl at Yokai Academy, and unless a certain monster duo can learn to work out their feelings, her arrival may drive a permanent wedge between the hearts of Mizore Shirayuki and Kurumu Kurono.
1. Chapter 1

_For OhMiLowd_

* * *

The sun above Yokai Academy shone warm and bright as wispy tufts of clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky. It was a stark contrast to the usually dark and gloomy days at the school, but a welcome change nonetheless.

Having their afternoon classes off, a group of friends sat comfortably on the front lawn of Yokai Academy, under the shade of one of the few trees that was actually green and leafy instead of dead and gray.

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya sat back against the wide trunk of the tree, puzzling together over their homework and trying to coax the smartest member of the group into helping them with the answers.

But the smartest member, Yukari Sendo, had insisted that Moka and Tsukune try all the problems on their own before she helped them, and resigned herself to laying back on the grass and gently twirling a ladybug in the air with the tip of her magic wand.

The last member of the group, however, looked anything but calm and relaxed as she sat up on her knees and anxiously scanned the faces of the other Yokai students enjoying the day around them. Kurumu Kurono had a worried frown on her face as she looked around and around, searching for someone in particular.

Tsukune noticed her anxious expression as he looked up from his notebook, and set his pencil on the grass beside him before he sent a friendly smile in his friend's direction.

"Relax, Kurumu. She'll be here," he said encouragingly.

The sudden sound of his voice startled the succubus, and she jumped a little before looking over her shoulder at him.

"We've been out here for 20 minutes though, I'm wondering if she forgot we were going to meet up today," Kurumu explained to him.

Yukari, still watching the magically enchanted ladybug floating above her eyes, absentmindedly waved off Kurumu.

"Don't worry about it, desu desu! You know what your girlfriend is like!"

"And what exactly am I like?"

The Yokai gang practically jumped out of their shoes as Mizore Shirayuki's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she stepped out from behind the other side of the tree where she had apparently been hiding.

"...You're a stalker who likes to hide behind TREES, that's what you're like!" the little witch said angrily as she put her hand to her chest to make sure her heart was still beating.

"Mizore, you scared us," Moka said with a nervous laugh.

"It's what I'm good at," the Ice Queen shrugged. Then she spotted Kurumu and moved to sit down next to her on the grass.

Kurumu gave a relived smile as Mizore sat down and leaned over to give the yuki-onna a hug.

"Where were you?" the blue haired girl asked. "I thought you had forgotten we were going to hang out here this afternoon."

"I stopped by my room for a little bit," Mizore answered as she shifted herself so she could lay in Kurumu's lap.

"You've been in your room a lot lately," Kurumu teased evilly. "You don't have someone hiding in there, do you?"

Mizore didn't say anything, but looked up at Kurumu and gave her a mischievous grin.

It had been almost a month since the unlikely monster couple had gotten together. During the fiasco with Lilith's Mirror, the pair had realized that they had feelings for each other that were stronger than their rivalry over Tsukune. So now they were officially together, and Tsukune was more than a little relieved to have 2 less girls fighting viciously over him.

And so the afternoon passed by peacefully. Moka and Tsukune sat wracking their brains and giving Yukari dumbfounded looks as she attempted to help with their homework, and Kurumu and Mizore spent the afternoon taunting and harassing each other in the way that counted as their definition of flirting.

It wasn't until the sun was starting to set that the group broke out of their bubble and started getting ready to return to the Yokai dorms.

"C'mon stalker, it's time to go," Kurumu stood up and said to Mizore, who was lying comfortably on the grass.

"I don't feel like getting up," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Still as lazy as ever, I see."

The unfamiliar voice took the Yokai gang by surprise, and the startled youngsters swiveled their heads all around to find out who it came from. Even Mizore, who couldn't be bothered to follow her friends back to the dorms, suddenly sat bolt upright.

"That voice..." she muttered, frowning in thought. "That sounds like..."

Tsukune turned his head. A girl he had never seen before had casually strolled over to them. She was wearing the Yokai uniform, but none of the gang recognized her. She must have been new, because they definitely would have remembered her if they had seen her before.

She had long, white hair, whiter than even Vampire Moka's hair. It was straight for the most part but spiked out at the ends and the bangs, much like Mizore's did. Her eyes were a dark, icy blue, and they twinkled with amusement as she looked over the group.

Mizore finally caught sight of the girl, and her eyes went wide as she rose to her feet.

"Tomomi?" She questioned. Apparently the resident Ice Princess and the Snow-haired Stranger knew each other.

"No duh, Shirayuki," the girl laughed.

Suddenly, the two of them were laughing and hugging, and the Yokai gang let out a collective gasp of surprise. Mizore was not a big hugger. Sweet little Moka, who had recently made a few attempts to hug the girl in greeting, had had her efforts met with an icy glare and an equally icy layer of frost around her hands, courtesy of the unwilling yuki-onna. Even Kurumu, who was the only one who managed to regularly give out hugs to the Snow Queen, had never received one back herself. And now here she was, hugging the complete stranger without hesitation.

"What's with the harem?" Tomomi teased as she and Mizore separated, gesturing towards Moka & Co. Mizore suddenly seemed to be in a very good mood; she smiled a little and looked cheerful as she pointed out each member of the group.

"These are my friends: Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari."

Kurumu stiffened where she stood; she had just been referred to as Mizore's "friend". It felt like it had been forever since that happened. Though far from being part of the popular crowd, they were all pretty well known at Yokai Academy, and the news that Mizore and Kurumu were dating didn't stay a secret for long. So the pair had never really felt the need to hide it by referring to each other as "friends", but Kurumu imagined it wasn't Tomomi's business to know what Mizore did with her spare time, so she let herself relax a little at the Snow Queen's apparent slip of the tongue.

"Who's this?" Moka asked with a polite smile, but still a little wary of Mizore's very un-Mizore like behavior.

"This is Tomomi Shion," Mizore answered. Tomomi held out her hand to shake Moka's.

"Mizore and I were best friends growing up, but we haven't seen each other in years since she started going to school here," Tomomi said.

Kurumu was looking Tomomi up and down with the intensity of a tiger stalking its prey.

"I've never heard you mention her before," the succubus said warily; her possessive streak was starting to kick in and she wasn't sure how long Tomomi would survive if she didn't stop standing so close to Mizore.

Tsukune knew that first sign of jealousy well, and he hastily stepped in before Kurumu started a full-scale monster mash right in front of them.

"It's okay Kurumu, she doesn't need to tell us every little detail about herself," he smiled nervously, hoping the blue-haired girl wouldn't turn on him. Mizore didn't pay attention to them.

"Did you just get here? This is your first day, right? I can show you around," she offered.

Tomomi smiled at her friend.

"Sounds great! Oh, by the way, I got you a present."

She held out her hand, and as the group watched a small flurry of snowflakes appeared above her palm, swirling and spiraling together until they crystallized into a solid piece of ice in the shape of a lotus. Mizore's eyes lit up.

"Whoa! You've gotten good at that!"

The rest of the gang stood dumbstruck. There was another Snow Woman at Yokai. The only other one they had met was Mizore's mother, and they never thought to think that Mizore might know more. Tomomi grinned.

"I've been practicing for you. I knew you'd like to see it when we finally met again," she held out her hand, and Mizore took the ice flower.

"C'mon, it's getting dark. I'll show you to the dorms," she said, already starting to head back towards the school.

Tomomi followed, and the two of them headed off without another word to the gang. They stood there and watched the yuki-onnas get smaller and smaller in the distance. Cautiously, as if afraid of being mauled at the slightest movement, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari turned their heads to glance at Kurumu. She had gone slightly deer-in-the-headlights.

"...Kurumu? You okay?" The little witch timidly asked, still feeling like she was treading on thin ice.

It took a few seconds, but the succubus came to her senses and shook herself out of her daze.

"What? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" She laughed and put on what looked like a very fake and forced smile.

"Now Kurumu, there's no need to overreact..." Moka advised, seeing the jealousy practically float off of the girl like steam.

"Overreact? Who's overreacting? I'm perfectly fine!" Kurumu's voice rose in the style of someone who was rather the opposite of fine. "So Mizore's got a friend outside of us, no big deal! Maybe I'VE got a few friends that none of you know about, who knows?"

With that, she took off in the direction of the Yokai dorms too, ranting and rambling to herself, waving her arms like a maniac as she assured herself that "it was all good" and there was "no problem, no problem." The human, vampire, and witch trio anxiously watched her leave, knowing that Tomomi Shion's arrival may have signaled the start of some potentially troublesome times ahead for Kurumu and Mizore.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week brought a meeting of Yokai's Newspaper Club, and as Tsukune and Kurumu made their way to the club room he noticed that the succubus looked much more cheerful and lighthearted than she had been the past few days.

"In a good mood today?" He asked with an amused smile. Kurumu nodded. The club room grew closer and closer as the pair walked down the hall.

"Just one of those days, I guess," Kurumu said. She almost looked like she was about to start skipping and singing any minute.

"Could it be because we've got a club meeting today? For a club that a certain purple-haired Snow Woman happens to be a part of?"

"...It might be," she answered quietly, with a little blush. Tsukune laughed.

"It's just that she's been running around with that friend of hers ever since she got here, we've barely seen any of her lately," Kurumu continued. "Even though it's only been a week since we've really hung out...I kind of miss her, you know?"

Tsukune nodded in understanding.

"We all miss her a little, it'll be good for us to get back to club activities."

They had reached the clubroom door now, the sounds of laughter floated out from inside the room. Tsukune slid the door open and the pair stepped inside. Kurumu stiffened as she glanced at the scene around her. The room was empty except for Moka, who sat at the table, and Tomomi Shion, who sat across from the vampire and seemed to be caught up in hysterical laughter over something Moka had just said. The succubus was about to demand what Tomomi was doing here, but Moka looked up and caught sight of them before she could get the words out.

"Tsukune, Kurumu! You made it!" she said cheerily. Tomomi raised a hand and waved at the duo, seeming to bear none of the resentment that Kurumu did for her.

Tsukune called out a greeting in return, and made his way to the table to sit with Moka. He seemed to find nothing unusual about the presence of the other Snow Woman.

"C'mon Kurumu, come sit down!" Tomomi said with a bemused smile.

"What? You're in the Newspaper Club now?" Kurumu asked, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice. She failed though, because Tomomi's smile faltered and she glanced down at the table.

"Just watching..." she muttered.

Kurumu let out a sigh and sat down among the others, taking the free seat that was the farthest away from Tomomi.

The three of them started chatting excitedly amongst themselves, laughing and smiling while Kurumu stayed silent and gazed out the window, making sure to tune out the conversation around her. A few minutes passed, and then the door slid open once more and a comically suave voice filled the room.

"Ah, I knew there was another beauty here among us today."

Even though 75% of the group already knew who the voice belonged to and let out an internal groan, they all turned their heads to see Ginei Morioka waltzing into the room carrying a bouquet of white roses. Moka took it upon herself to give introductions.

"Tomomi, this is Gin Morioka, he's-"

"I'm the beloved leader of this ragtag gang of amateur journalists," Gin had already sauntered up to the table and extended a rose to Tomomi before Moka had even finished her sentence.

Tomomi rolled her eyes, but then laughed and took the rose anyway. Gin flashed his cliché movie star smile and separated another rose from the bouquet.

"And one for you, princess," Gin handed a flower to Moka. He was obviously turning on the charm for Tomomi, but Moka played along, accepting his gift with a smile.

"And of course, not to be forgotten..." But as Gin offered a rose to Kurumu, he froze. Literally. A giant block of ice suddenly encased him from head to toe.

"What did I tell you about hitting on my girlfriend?" Mizore's voice cooly drifted into the room.

Kurumu's gaze snapped to the doorway where Mizore was standing with Yukari in tow. The succubus's eyes lit up.

"Mizore!" She jumped out of her chair and ran for the doorway, tackle-hugging the yuki-onna. Mizore staggered backwards at her sudden attack but smiled nonetheless.

"Gin knows better than to take over my job."

Kurumu laughed, releasing her grip on Mizore only slightly so she could look up at her.

"Hitting on me is your job?"

"Among other things."

Kurumu smiled gratefully and hugged Mizore again. This was the closest they had been since Tomomi had arrived a week ago, and Kurumu wasn't going to lose a minute of it. Yukari made fake gagging noises as she marched past the monster couple and took her place at the clubroom table.

"Shirayuki! Saved you a seat!" Tomomi called out.

Mizore disentangled herself from Kurumu's grip (which was a rather impressive feat) and made her way over to sit next to Tomomi. With a wave of her hand she thawed Gin, and he stood shivering and disgruntled in the pool of water at his feet. Kurumu watched as Mizore and Tomomi sat close together and felt some of the cheerfulness draining out of her. She repressed the urge to growl at the white-haired girl and took back her seat that was the farthest away from Tomomi (and now Mizore as well).

"Hmph. You people know the drill, get to work," Gin muttered, unhappy about being turned into a Popsicle and shaking water off the now-wilted roses.

The gang stared around at each other blankly, unable to come up with a newsworthy story on the spot like that. Tomomi's eyes flicked around expectantly, waiting to see what the club was like when it sprung into action.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Gin asked as he wrung the last drops of water out of his school jacket.

But the past week had been rather uneventful, as uneventful as life at a school full of monsters could be. Gin sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Great...another slow news week..."

"There never seems to be anything decent to report unless it puts us in dire peril," Mizore noted.

Tomomi was still looking around eagerly, waiting to watch the club go to work. The room was silent again.

"Okay, well, I'm not even part of the Newspaper Club," Tomomi started to say, "but why don't you write about the field trip?"

Gin's mood suddenly improved 200%.

"Brilliant idea! Not only are you a rare beauty among beauties, but a creative genius too!" he preached, flitting over to the table to give Tomomi more ridiculously white smiles. The rest of the group had confusion on their faces.

"Field trip? There's a field trip?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yeah, to the Human World. Nekonome-sensei told me," Tomomi explained.

The room was suddenly filled with excited chatter over the upcoming field trip and what to write for the newspaper article. Kurumu, however, was staying silent. Her pretty little head was already planning out the hundreds of things she and Mizore could do together once they finally broke away from the mundane school campus. All the human things she had heard about; restaurants, movies, picnics, parks, Kurumu could do all of them with Mizore and spend some much-needed time with the yuki-onna.

At this point Tsukune had mentioned how much he missed the Human World, and Tomomi had just revealed that she lived in the Human World too.

"This is great, Tsukune and I can show you around, since we're going someplace different than wherever you guys went on the last Human World trip," Tomomi said. "Mizore, I can't wait until we get there, there's like 50 different places I want to take you to."

Kurumu's happy little train of thought suddenly jumped off the tracks and crashed head first into a mountain.

Mizore's expression seemed to say that she had no problem with spending a fun day in the Human World with Tomomi instead of Kurumu, and once again the blue-haired girl literally felt the happiness being sucked out of her.

An hour passed and the group had plans for the next issue of the Yokai newspaper already laid out, along with plans for the field trip. The gang slowly trickled out of the room as everything got wrapped up, until only Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were left. Kurumu was hanging back by the window, watching and waiting for the little witch to gather her things and leave the club room. Finally, with a wave and a "See you later, desu desu!", Yukari was gone, and just the succubus and the Snow Woman were left in the room.

Mizore was almost out the door herself when she stopped and turned around to look at Kurumu.

"Aren't you coming?"

The room was growing darker and darker as the sun started to set, and the window behind Kurumu painted the walls with splashes of orange and red. Kurumu mentally steadied herself and got straight to the point.

"Are you really going to spend the entire field trip with Tomomi?" Her eyes didn't flicker with anger, but disappointment. Mizore looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She retreated from the doorway and stepped back into the room. Kurumu moved too, stepping away from the window and walking in Mizore's direction.

"Tomomi said she had a lot of places she wanted to show you...and I just thought the field trip would be a chance for you and I to hang out..." the succubus quietly explained. Mizore frowned.

"I can do both. It's not a big deal. And we're all going together, it's not like you and I will be in different places. There'll be plenty of time for us to spend together."

Kurumu's spirits didn't seem to lift.

"Yeah, you're right. No big deal. I'm just being weird about the whole thing..." she muttered, walking past Mizore and heading for the door.

"Kurumu-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," the succubus gave her girlfriend a very forced smile, then left the club room, closing the door behind her.

Mizore stood alone in the middle of the classroom, very confused and very lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurumu didn't get much sleep that night, tossing and turning for hour after hour. She had dreams of being at a movie theater with Mizore when Tomomi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ninja-kicked the succubus across the room so she could take the seat beside the Snow Woman.

Her restless night showed the next morning at breakfast as Kurumu wobbled sleepily at the table, on the verge of face-planting into her oatmeal. Sitting across from the blue-haired girl, Moka worriedly eyed Kurumu as more and more students trickled into the dining hall for breakfast.

"Are you okay, Kurumu?" she asked. The sound of her voice shook Kurumu out of her stupor and she rubbed her eyes.

"Bad night..." she muttered.

Moka, ever the observant friend, attempted to put two and two together.

"Did you and Mizore have a talk about all the time she's spending with Tomomi?"

It took a little bit for Moka's words to sink in; Kurumu was preoccupied with swirling her oatmeal around with the spoon.

"Huh? Oh, no. No way. I can't do that."

Moka and Kurumu were the only ones at the table, and as more students started to sit down at the tables around them, Kurumu lowered her voice.

"Those two are just friends who haven't seen each other for a long time," she explained. "How selfish does it make me look if I'm upset at Mizore for taking the time to catch up with Tomomi?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"It's just that..."

The expression on Moka's face made Kurumu stop; Mizore must have been coming up behind them. The succubus turned her head and sure enough, Mizore was shuffling into the dining hall, smoothing down what little bedhead she had. Kurumu quickly turned back around and shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth, acting like she hadn't seen the yuki-onna.

"If something's bothering you, you need to talk to her about it," Moka advised sagely. "That's what couples do."

Kurumu did a superb job of ignoring her and preoccupying herself with breakfast. Mizore reached the table and slid in next to Kurumu.

"Hey," the Ice Princess said in greeting.

Kurumu glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She had just remembered that their last conversation of yesterday hadn't exactly ended on the best note, and Mizore might be angry or upset. But as she looked over her girlfriend, Kurumu decided that she didn't quite look like she was about to freeze over the entire dining room in a fit of rage.

"Hi..." Kurumu cautiously greeted back, afraid that she had misread Mizore's mood and was about to be turned into a life-sized ice sculpture at any minute.

But the Snow Queen kept her cool, and no one got refrigerated.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Kurumu continued, weakly attempting to keep the conversation going. It figured, one of the few times she was able to see Mizore without Tomomi trailing after her and she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Not really hungry," Mizore shrugged. She was looking away from Kurumu and Moka, absentmindedly staring out the dining hall windows.

The succubus was caught off guard. If Mizore didn't eat breakfast, she normally just headed straight for Nekonome's room to wait for school to start. Why had she made the pit stop in the dining room instead of going right to class?

As if Mizore could read Kurumu's thoughts, she explained herself.

"I thought I'd walk to class with you," she said, still focusing her attention out the window.

Kurumu's heart leapt and her mind kicked into high gear, thinking of ways she could drag out the short walk to class and make it last as long as possible.

Moka, approving of the way things seemed to be going, gave the succubus a little thumbs-up and then quietly snuck away from the table to leave the pair alone. Amazingly, Kurumu wished that she had stayed. For the first time in forever she wasn't entirely comfortable being left alone with Mizore. The yuki-onna had never exactly been an open book, but lately she was getting harder and harder to read, and Kurumu struggled to figure out how to act around her.

"Well then...we should get going," the blue-haired girl suggested. Mizore finally tore her gaze away from the windows and back to the table.

"What? But you haven't finished eating yet, and breakfast has barely started," she said.

Kurumu smiled.

"It's okay, I'm really not that hungry either."

She quickly ran through the list of thoughts in her head, then continued.

"But hey, let's walk outside to get to class, I was hoping to run into...Yukari. She...uh...has my homework," she nervously smiled, hoping her feeble excuse would pass by the Ice Princess.

"Yukari has _your _homework?" Mizore asked skeptically.

"Oh, she...was checking it, not using it," Kurumu added hastily.

"That makes more sense," Mizore said.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ dumb, you know."

When they got outside, a pleasantly cool breeze greeted the pair, tossing their hair around a little. The warmth of the sun shone down on them even though the sun itself was blocked out by the cloudy sky above. Kurumu led the way, glancing around every so often to make Mizore believe she was looking for the little witchling Yukari.

The couple was silent as they walked, and even though Kurumu desperately wanted to start a conversation, she just couldn't find the words.

"I don't think she's out here," Mizore noted a little while later as she stood next to Kurumu.

Kurumu sighed. It was a stupid idea, using Yukari as an excuse to take a long walk with Mizore. The yuki-onna would never have the patience to spend half the morning looking for the witch, and even if she did, it seemed that walking to class together wasn't nearly as fun as Kurumu imagined it would be.

The wind picked up again in a much stronger gust. Mizore, whose icicle-like spikes always stayed neatly in place, was unfazed. But when the wind blew across Kurumu, her bangs were tossed and swished around, whipping across her eyes and leaving a few blue strands scattered out of place.

There was a flicker in Mizore's icy blue eyes, and she reflexively reached out like she was going to fix Kurumu's hair, but then she stopped herself and lowered her hand. Kurumu repressed the urge to let out an annoyed sigh. Would it really kill the girl to show some affection every now and then? Kurumu would like nothing more than to have her hair gently smoothed back by her girlfriend, but Mizore acted like she was a five year old in a china shop, surrounded by "Do Not Touch" signs and afraid to even breathe in the wrong direction out of fear of breaking something. Kurumu was about to point out the fact that she was not some precious little snowflake who would disintegrate at the slightest touch, but a painfully familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey, there you guys are!"

The monster duo turned to see Tomomi sauntering up to them. Kurumu suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to roundhouse kick someone across the campus.

"You're up early," Mizore said with an impressed smile. "You okay? You look tired."

"Couldn't sleep last night. Not a big deal though," the white haired girl answered.

_Mizore didn't notice that __I__ look tired_, Kurumu thought bitterly to herself. She was starting to realize that her yuki-onna was not the easiest person to be in a relationship with.

"I guess I'll go on ahead. See you two later," she said stiffly, already starting to walk forward and leave the Snow Women behind.

"Kurumu.."

Mizore reached out and grabbed the succubus's hand before she could get too far away. With a shock, Kurumu found that Mizore was freezing to the touch, so icy cold that it practically burned. Kurumu quickly yanked her hand away.

Something flashed across the Ice Queen's face, something that looked suspiciously like fear.

"Sorry..." she muttered, stepping away from the blue-haired girl. "I didn't mean to...I mean, it's a yuki-onna thing, but..."

Tomomi watched her friend with worry in her eyes. Mizore seemed to be at an uncomfortable loss for words. Any anger that Kurumu was feeling disappeared as the fearful expression took over her girlfriend's features.

"Whoa, Mizore, it's alright," she said hastily, despite the fact that her hand still stung from the yuki-onna's touch. "You didn't do anything wrong."

But Mizore was still inching backwards away from Kurumu.

"Mizore, just stay calm," the other Snow Woman warned, throwing a cautious glare at the purple haired girl.

"I just remembered...I left something in my room. You two go ahead without me," with that, Mizore quickly turned and ran off in the opposite direction before Kurumu had a chance to say anything.

"Hey, hothead! Get back here!" Tomomi took off chasing after the Ice Princess.

Kurumu was left in the dust, looking very dumbfounded. She had gone from feeling anxiety, to annoyance, to anger, to concern in the span of a few minutes, and now her emotional roller coaster had whirled back to anger.

Tomomi. Everything was fine until Tomomi showed up. Mizore and Kurumu were getting along great, and now? Kurumu couldn't even get the time of day from Mizore because she spent her time running around doing god knows what with the other yuki-onna. Mizore barely even looked in Kurumu's direction now, yet she was all smiles for Tomomi. And now Mizore was upset, and yet again it was Tomomi who was going after her.

Kurumu curled her hands into fists to keep her succubus claws from unexpectedly coming out.

"No way in hell am I going to let her take Mizore away from me," she growled to herself.

She began to start after them, but didn't even manage to get a few feet away before a terrible thought stopped her dead in her tracks.

_What if Tomomi isn't the problem? What if it's me? What if...I'm not right for Mizore?_

To Kurumu's horror, it made a lot of sense.

_Mizore and Tomomi are both Snow Women, and that alone means they already have more in common with each other than Mizore and I do. And she's known Tomomi longer than she's known me, that can't be changed. Maybe...maybe Mizore is just better off being with another yuki-onna, someone like herself._

Mizore was the master of cold, both physical and emotional. Whether it was the cold snowstorm or the cold shoulder, both were tough to stand up to. Tomomi could glide easily and gracefully across the surface of the frozen pond. If she suddenly fell in, she'd have no problem surviving the freezing water below. But Kurumu, who couldn't handle the cold, still insisted upon haphazardly skating on thin ice. Maybe Mizore was starting to figure that out, starting to realize that if things kept going the way they were, Kurumu was only going to get caught up in the blizzard with no escape.

Back when the girls were still rivals for Tsukune, Kurumu would've smacked you clean across the country if you tried to tell her she'd end up with the Snow Queen one day. But now that they were here, the thought of being without Mizore was much harder to accept than the thought of being with her.

They needed to talk. Kurumu felt the strength of her resolve melting away the icy feeling of fear that had taken over her. She was going to go after Mizore right now. She was going to get her alone no matter what, even toss Tomomi in a burlap sack and throw her into the ocean if she had to. There wasn't going to be any shyness, no dodging the questions and skirting around answers, they were just going to lay everything out on the table, and then-

*ding ding ding ding*

The bell rang. School had started.

* * *

To no one's surprise, Mizore didn't show up to class that day. While the rest of the gang thought she was just on one of her occasional random skip days, Kurumu knew better. That's why later that night, she found herself tip-toeing down the halls of the Yokai dorms long after everyone else had gone to bed, silently making her way towards Mizore's room. The yuki-onna seemed to be trying to avoid the succubus, but Kurumu had far too many things to say to let that slide.

She reached the room and pressed her ear up to the door, trying to hear what Mizore was doing inside. There was no sound at all. Kurumu knocked lightly on the door.

"Mizore? It's Kurumu, open up," she said quietly.

She waited, listening for a response, but none came. She got close to the door again, trying to hear movement inside, but there was still nothing. She knocked again.

"Hey, Mizore! I know you're in there. I just want to see you, let me in," she said in a loud whisper.

More silence. Not even the slightest sign that Mizore was even alive in there, let alone listening. Kurumu felt hurt.

"Fine. If you want to ignore your girlfriend instead of talking things out like a decent person, be my guest."

She whirled around and stormed back down the hall, making the trek to her room. She didn't realize how cold it was in the hallway when she was going to Mizore's room, probably because she was anticipating the thought of finally being able to talk to the Snow Woman. But now her mind had nothing to focus on, and the chilly air in the hall finally caught up to her. She shivered and walked faster; the floor was not very welcoming on her slipper-less feet. But it seemed that the farther she went down the hall, the colder it got. Her nice warm bed was just around the corner, and when she reached her room she flung herself under the covers, snuggled up nice and cozy, and forgot about Mizore and the chilly night outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurumu woke up to knocking at her door, and even though the groggy succubus hadn't even opened her eyes yet, her mind registered one thing: Mizore.

Forgetting that she was upset with the girl just hours ago, Kurumu leapt out of bed and rushed to the door, hoping to see Mizore. But to her disappointment, it was only Moka. The vampire was still in her pajamas and looked ridiculously cheerful for someone who had just gotten out of bed.

"C'mon Kurumu, the field trip is today!" she said happily. "You better get ready or else you'll miss the bus!"

Kurumu sighed.

"No, wouldn't want that..."

The trip to the Human World was being taken by Nekonome-sensei's class, which included Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, and Yukari, and two other classes, which included Tomomi. When they got to the bus stop on the outskirts of the academy, Tsukune was surprised to see another bus parked across the way from the usual one that ferried students to and from the school. He often forgot that Yokai was just like a regular high school (aside from the monsters), and regular high schools typically had more than one bus on hand.

"Is Mizore here yet?" Yukari asked as she scanned through the other two classes.

"I went to go wake her up," Moka said, searching the faces around them as well. "She said she was almost ready."

"I don't see Tomomi anywhere either," Tsukune noted.

"Big surprise..." Kurumu muttered.

It was then that Moka spotted something off to the side and let out a surprised little yelp. She rushed towards Kurumu and attempted to push her, Tsukune, and Yukari towards their bus.

"Well c'mon you guys, better hurry and get the good seats before it's too late, haha!" she squeaked, clearly flustered.

"Whoa, Akashiya, what are you-" but Kurumu didn't need to finish her sentence, she had just seen what Moka had seen.

Mizore was heading towards the other bus...with Tomomi. The yuki-onna didn't even bother looking around to see where her other friends were. Kurumu watched her laugh at something Tomomi had just said, and then the two disappeared onto the bus without so much as a backwards glance.

"Mizore?" Yukari said as she too watched the scene unfold. "What's she doing over there?"

Kurumu's eyes grew hot and her vision started to blur a little with tears.

"Kurumu," Yukari turned to the succubus, "why isn't Mizore- -"

"Who cares anymore!?" Kurumu involuntarily snapped at the little witchling. "Just let her do what she wants!"

She broke away from the group and stormed onto their class's bus, furiously wiping at her eyes before any tears could fall.

"...It's okay, Yukari," Tsukune said softly as he saw the hurt look on his friend's face. "She didn't mean to yell at you."

"Oh, I can't stand this," Moka said sadly, looking back and forth between the two different buses Kurumu and Mizore were on. "Neither of them will talk to each other about what's going on..."

"But what exactly _is_ going on?" Tsukune asked. He wasn't much of a whiz at deciphering the secret language of girls.

"Kurumu's been feeling neglected by Mizore," the vampire explained to him. "And while I understand that Mizore and Tomomi have been friends long before Yokai, Kurumu is her girlfriend, there should be some sort of a balance."

"But instead Mizore just spends all her time with Tomomi..." Tsukune finally caught on. "Isn't there something we could do? To get them together?"

The girls looked thoughtful for a while.

"We're spending our field trip in a human city downtown, right?" Yukari asked. Moka and Tsukune nodded.

"We'll be staying at a hotel since the trip is overnight, but there's tons of things to do around the city," Tsukune said wistfully, suddenly remembering how much he missed the Human World.

Yukari could practically feel the lightbulb going off above her head.

"Then maybe there's something we can do," she said.

She gathered them close together and quietly explained her plan.

"...But would we be able to get to them without Kurumu noticing?" Moka asked as the witch finished talking.

"We just have to be able to talk to Tomomi, I can handle that," Tsukune answered, setting up his role in the mystery plan.

"Are you guys just going to stand there all day!?"

Kurumu had stuck her head out of one of the bus windows and her irritated voice floated out to the gang. They hastily broke out of their huddle, hoping she hadn't seen them suspiciously plotting something.

"We're coming, Kurumu!" Moka said with a smile, and they all headed to board the bus.

"I really hope this works," Tsukune groaned. "I don't know how much longer we can survive with a cranky succubus on the loose."

* * *

"So this is what the hotels around here are like, huh?" Yukari asked excitedly, fascinated by the atmosphere around her. "This is nicer than our dorms!"

"Not all of them are like this, though," Tsukune said, and Moka nodded in agreement. "We lucked out that the teachers managed to get us a 4-star place!"

The trip through the inter-dimensional tunnel that linked the human and monster worlds was not as fast as it usually was; so after leaving at 11:30 in the morning the students ended up arriving in front of their hotel around mid-noon.

Nekonome-sensei had become distracted by the smell of fish coming from the hotel restaurant, so the two other teachers on the trip were tasked with directing the students around the lobby and making sure everyone found their rooms (and also keeping the more unruly kids from turning into their monster forms to freak out a room full of humans.)

Almost against her will, Kurumu found herself searching the lobby- -which was packed with at least 30 Yokai kids and even more humans- -to see where Mizore was. While Kurumu was looking away from them, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari all exchanged a wink, meaning that the secret plan they had brainstormed back at the school was about to be put into effect.

"C'mon girls, let's go find our rooms and put our stuff away!" Moka said, heading towards the grand staircase and gesturing for the succubus and witch to follow her.

Yukari, even though she was in on the plan to get Kurumu and Mizore together, was still distracted by the bustling scene around her, and it wasn't until Moka gave an urgent "ahem" that the little witchling finally snapped to attention and followed after the vampire.

"Kurumu, c'mon! We're going upstairs!" Yukari said. Kurumu, who was distracted as well but for completely different reasons, finally tore her gaze away from the faces around her and silently trekked up the staircase with her friends.

Tsukune watched them leave, making sure they were completely upstairs and out of sight before he got to work. He followed Kurumu's lead and wandered around the hotel lobby, looking for Mizore and Tomomi (it was much harder to find girls with spiky lavender and snow white hair than he thought it would be). Finally, he found the two of them lurking in a corner; apparently Mizore's stalker-like tendencies didn't approve of the crowd in the lobby and she dragged Tomomi into hiding with her until it died down.

"Hi, you two," he greeted them with a wave. Tomomi happily waved back.

"Nice to be back in the Human World, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said with a genuine smile. "In fact, Moka and Yukari want to have lunch in that cafe that's just down the street. The one we passed as we drove up? They wanted to know if you two want to come."

"Sounds like fun!" Tomomi said excitedly.

Mizore, who didn't even seem to notice that Tsukune was there at first, focused her attention on him.

"Is Kurumu going?" she asked, sounding as though she really didn't care whether the answer was yes or no. Tsukune shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"C'mon Mizore, we'll go with them. It'll be fun!" Tomomi said. Mizore looked away from them again and made a noise that sounded like a mutter of agreement. Tsukune took the opportunity to get Tomomi's attention and signal for her to talk to him alone. Tomomi got the message.

"Hey Mizore, why don't you go on upstairs and I'll meet you in a sec?"

Mizore made another unintelligible noise, not really paying much attention to anything or anyone, and wandered off towards the staircase.

"What's up?" the remaining yuki-onna asked after Mizore got out of hearing range. Tsukune launched into his explanation.

"You've noticed that Mizore and Kurumu haven't been spending much time together lately, right?"

Tomomi nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I have. I can't help but feel like it's my fault..."

"No no, it's not really you!" Tsukune said hastily, surprised to see the hurt on Tomomi's face. "It's more of a problem between the two of them, you just happened to be there when everything blew up. But that's why we've got a plan to get them together!"

Tomomi's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's great! Can I help?"

Tsukune smiled.

"We're counting on it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurumu? Aren't you ready yet?" Moka knocked on the door of Kurumu's room. Yukari looked up nervously at the vampire, hoping that their plan would go along smoothly.

The door slowly swung open and the succubus stepped out into the hallway.

"Do we really have to go? I'm honestly not that hungry," she muttered. The girl was growing more and more moody as the day went on.

"It'll be fun, Kurumu!" Moka said cheerily. "The cafe is just right down the street from the hotel, it's practically next door. I know you'll like it there!"

"Let's go, desu desu!" Yukari led the way down the hall.

"Isn't Tsukune coming?" Kurumu asked as the girls made their way down the stairs and into the lobby.

"He'll meet us in a little bit, he didn't finish unpacking yet," Moka answered.

The weather outside was nice and warm, and as the trio walked down the sidewalk, Yukari and Moka looked around excitedly, enjoying the atmosphere of a day in the Human World. Kurumu, on the other hand, seemed to be running on automatic, not paying attention to what was happening around her and staring moodily down at the ground as her feet carried her after the vampire and the witch.

Moka glanced back at her worriedly. She really hoped they could get Kurumu and Mizore to work things out, the succubus desperately needed her yuki-onna.

"Oh look, here it is!" Moka said, pointing at the front door of the little human cafe.

Yukari peered through the front window, and saw that the store looked quiet and cozy, with hardly anyone inside.

"It's perfect!" the little witch said excitedly before rushing through the door. Moka and Kurumu followed.

The atmosphere inside the cafe was so relaxed and peaceful that no one even did a double-take when they saw a little girl in witch cosplay or two teenagers with pink and blue hair.

Moka pointed out a secluded booth at the very back corner of the restaurant and led her two friends over to it. Kurumu sat alone on one side of the table, Moka and Yukari sat together on the other.

"Isn't this great?" Moka asked, trying to get Kurumu to talk. The succubus in question, however, was staring down blankly at the table and muttered a half-hearted "Mmhm".

Yukari looked like she was on the verge of bopping the girl on the head with her magic wand and telling her to snap out of it, but Moka gave her a gentle, warning look that told her to be patient.

The vampire, being the one who had the most experience with human eateries, ordered drinks for all three of them. As the waitress left the table, Moka glanced towards the front of the cafe as if she was searching for someone.

"I wonder why Tsukune isn't here yet?" she questioned curiously.

"I'll go back to the hotel and look for him," Yukari volunteered, jumping up from her seat.

"Wait a second Yukari! You shouldn't go by yourself!" Moka said with concern.

"Mokaaaa, I'm not some little kid who's going to get lost!" Yukari pouted.

If Kurumu had been paying any attention at all, she would probably be able to tell that the vampire and witch's words had clearly been pre-rehearsed.

"I'd still feel better if I went with you," Moka gave Yukari a warm smile and stood up as well. "Kurumu, we're going back to the hotel really quick to find Tsukune. Will you stay here and wait for the coffee?"

Kurumu, still fixated on looking at nothing in particular, gave another "Mmhm". With that, Moka and Yukari exchanged a look of triumph, and then rushed away from the booth and out of the cafe.

The minutes passed by; first 2, then 5, then 8, but still Kurumu didn't notice that the pair was taking an awfully long time to get back (the succubus was having a very riveting staring contest with the floral patterns on the napkins.) It wasn't until she glanced someone walking up and standing next to her out of the corner of her eye that she switched her attention. She turned and looked up at the person standing over her, thinking that the girls had returned, but instead she saw...Mizore.

A hundred different thoughts popped into Kurumu's head at once, ranging from "I'm so glad to see you" to "Go jump off a cliff and get the hell away from me." She settled on one that was somewhere in the middle.

"Where's your precious little girlfriend?" she snapped at the purple-haired girl.

"I'm looking at her."

Mizore's neutral expression didn't change, and Kurumu was taken a little by surprise as the yuki-onna slid into the seat across from her.

"What are you doing here?" the succubus asked, not quite as harshly as her last question but still nowhere near nice.

"Tsukune found Tomomi and I in the lobby. He said Moka and Yukari wanted to eat here with us," Mizore answered. Kurumu narrowed her eyes.

"Moka and Yukari told me that the three of us were going to eat here with Tsukune."

"...Tomomi sent me ahead while she finished unpacking."

"Moka and Yukari went back to the hotel for Tsukune because_ he_ was still unpacking."

There was a silence as the two girls put the pieces together, and as Mizore realized what had happened she gave a tiny, amused smile. Kurumu, on the other hand, looked borderline livid.

"Why those sneaky little- -" the blue-haired girl growled.

"Looks like they wanted to play matchmaker," Mizore said.

The waitress returned with the coffee, and silently placed the drinks on the table before bowing her head and disappearing back the way she came.

"...You've been ignoring me," the yuki-onna said quietly.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Kurumu snapped. Then she remembered that the restaurant was very small and practically empty, and she lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "You've been ignoring me! ! Spending all your free time with Tomomi!"

Mizore's expression still remained calm and neutral.

"I went to your room last night to talk you, but you didn't answer me."

That took Kurumu off guard, temporarily knocking the anger out of her.

"...What? But...I went to _your_ room last night to talk to you..." she timidly explained. Mizore looked surprised, and it finally dawned on Kurumu.

"The hallway...that's why it felt so much colder when I was coming back! You were out there looking for me at the same time I was looking for you!"

Mizore smiled.

"That explains it then," she said.

But Kurumu wasn't quite ready to let bygones be bygones, and she glared at the Snow Woman.

"No, it doesn't explain anything. Do you know why I went to go talk to you last night? I haven't been able to say two words to you since Tomomi got here, you barely even make an effort to hang out with me. You're like a different person around her. I understand that it's probably easier for you to be yourself when you're around other yuki-onnas, but..." Her glare faded into a despondent frown. "If you want to be with her instead of me, you could at least have the decency to actually end things between us instead of just stringing me along."

Mizore suddenly looked like she had just seen someone toss a puppy out of a moving train.

"Whoa, who said anything about that? ? Tomomi is just my friend, Kurumu! There's nothing going on between us! I mean, sure, it's easy to be relaxed and comfortable around someone when you don't have to constantly worry about turning them into an ice sculpture all the time," she explained.

There was another silence between the two girls. Both looked like they would rather be anywhere else than sitting in the cafe and having this conversation.

"...You worry about doing something like that to me?" Kurumu asked.

Mizore shrugged, reverting back to her usual aloof and indifferent self.

"You were there yesterday. You saw what happened when I touched you."

Kurumu remembered how long her hand had stung from the cold after Mizore had tried to stop her from leaving.

"...You're such an idiot," Kurumu muttered before suddenly reaching across the table and taking the Snow Woman's hand.

"See?" she said, waving their connected hands to prove the point. "You're fine. No Kurumu-shaped Popsicles. That was just a one-time thing. You control ice, it doesn't control you. Geez Mizore, of all the things to be worried about..."

Kurumu rolled her eyes in irritation and let go of the girl's hand.

"But I guess...I'm not entirely without blame," the succubus sighed. "I was jealous of Tomomi the second she got here."

"But Tomomi and I aren't- -"

"I know, but she's still one of your oldest friends. And no matter how close you and I get, I can't compete with someone you've known for your whole life, someone who probably knows you better than I'll ever know you," Kurumu admitted.

That was it. The secrets were out. Mizore had been spending so much time with Tomomi because she was afraid that the more she was around Kurumu, the more likely her emotions would get the best of her and accidentally unleash her powers on the succubus. And Kurumu was uncomfortable around Mizore because she felt like she didn't have a place in the snow queen's life when there was someone around who was a better friend to her than Kurumu was.

"Kurumu, you don't have to compete with Tomomi," Mizore explained. "She's my friend, but you're my girlfriend. You've got a whole other category all to yourself, you should know that."

The succubus looked like this was total news to her.

"...Yeah?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"...It looks like we both screwed up," Kurumu said, finally smiling a little.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Mizore laughed. "I guess we still aren't used to not being rivals anymore."

Kurumu nodded in agreement. Now that she knew Mizore hadn't lost interest in her, the weight that had been pressing down on her for so long was gone. She knew that just being able to talk to the Ice Princess would make things so much easier, and if the pair ever had problems again she was going straight to her instead of letting her stubbornness hold her back.

"I'm sorry, Mizore."

"I'm sorry too."

The succubus and snow woman smiled at each other.

"Now that I think about it, I guess it was pretty stupid of me to be jealous over Tomomi," Kurumu said with a nervous laugh.

"Yep. It was," Mizore agreed.

"Hey!"

"Tomomi was never anything more than a friend, dummy," Mizore said. "And even though I'm more comfortable saying and doing certain things around her, there's only one person I want to do _this_ with."

Before Kurumu even had a chance to guess what she meant, Mizore was leaning across the table and kissing her. Their first kiss. Kurumu's mind short-circuited, and she was only able to think one single thought: _warm_.

It was over much too fast for the succubus's liking, and soon Mizore had pulled away, looking very pleased that she had managed to turn her girlfriend a nice shade of red. Suddenly, the snow queen's gaze shifted to the windows way at the front of the cafe, and she started to laugh.

Once Kurumu regained her senses and her ability to move, she turned around to follow Mizore's gaze, and then she too burst out into laughter.

Outside of the cafe, a vampire, a human, a witch, and a snow woman stood with their faces pressed eagerly against the glass, beaming at the couple and giving two-thumbs up.


	6. Chapter 6

The Yokai gang was making their way down to the bus stop that sat on the outskirts of the school, accompanied, oddly enough, by Gin, who looked as sad and forlorn as a little lost puppy.

"But...you just got here! Why would you leave? ? This school is nothing without you!" he whined dramatically. The source of his distress, Tomomi, just shook her head and laughed.

"I _told_ you, Gin. That field trip last week made me realize how much I miss being in the Human World. I belong over there, not here," she explained. She had a patient smile on her face, while Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked like they were on the verge of unleashing Vampire Moka on Gin if he didn't stop complaining.

Mizore and Kurumu were walking hand-in-hand, and the succubus was fixing Gin with an annoyed glare.

"Don't worry, there's still plenty of other girls for you to stalk," she muttered at the werewolf.

"Stalking is my job," Mizore said.

"Yeah, but if you go stalking other girls I'll be turning you into a puddle."

Tomomi whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Mizore.

"There better not be any of that!" she warned. "If I hear that Kurumu even has one little complaint about you, I'm coming back and dealing with you personally!"

Kurumu gave Mizore a triumphant smirk, and the Snow Woman merely rolled her eyes.

They all reached the empty bus stop on the cliff and came to a halt. Moka looked around at her friends sadly. Gin looked comically on the verge of tears.

"I guess the bus will be here soon..." the vampire quietly said.

Tomomi nodded, then set down the small suitcase she was carrying.

"Well, if we're gonna do this then we might as well do it right," the white haired yuki-onna said.

She walked over to Mizore, who let go of Kurumu's hand to hug Tomomi.

Kurumu felt no jealousy this time, and she smiled. She knew that this wasn't really "Goodbye" for the two friends, but more like "See you soon", and now she was totally okay with that.

"It was so much fun seeing you again," Tomomi said as she stepped away. "Next time I won't make it so long between visits."

"You better not," Mizore replied.

Tomomi went around to each of them in turn, giving out hugs and goodbyes to Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, and then finally prying herself loose from Gin's obsessive grasp. But when she reached Kurumu, she timidly held out her hand for a handshake.

"Take good care of your girlfriend for me, okay?"

To everyone's surprise, the succubus ignored the attempt at a handshake and gave Tomomi a hug.

"You can count on it," Kurumu said as she let go of the other Snow Woman. Tomomi gave a grateful smile, glad to finally be accepted by Kurumu.

The Yokai gang all wore proud smiles, happy that the two had managed to get along (all except for Gin, who had dramatically dropped to the ground and looked very much like he would have his tail between his legs if he were in werewolf form.)

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Someone's got to help plan the wedding, right?" Tomomi said impishly, winking at Mizore.

"Definitely!" Kurumu agreed with a cheerful nod.

Mizore, on the other hand, had suddenly gone very deer-in-the-headlights.

"Wait, what? Plan the what? ?" she stammered, losing her trademark cool.

"We're not going to be kids forever, Mizore," Kurumu explained matter-of-factly. "We've got to move on someday."

"Move on to what? ?"

An evil smile slowly spread across Kurumu's face as she saw how flustered this particular subject made her Snow Queen. She suddenly threw her arms around Mizore, trapping her in a clingy succubus hug.

"Oh, come on Mizore. You don't want to go around introducing me as your girlfriend forever, do you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Wouldn't you want to be able to introduce me as your wife?"

"MY WHAT!?" Mizore went completely red in the face.

Tsukune was suddenly reminded of how he had been in the same situation during the last Parents' Day when Mizore's and Kurumu's moms came to visit.

"Not so much fun having the shoe on the other foot, huh Mizore?" he said with a laugh.

But Mizore wasn't paying attention, she was busy trying to free herself from Kurumu's grip, while Kurumu was taking great pleasure in continuing to taunt the poor yuki-onna.

"Kurumu Shirayuki...that's actually got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she said innocently.

"What? ? Why do you get to take _my_ last name?" Mizore was still struggling to break loose from the succubus's hug, while the rest of the gang looked on and laughed at the scene in front of them.

"I think an outdoor wedding would be fun, don't you? Like something in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are starting to fall?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't just automatically start making plans for this! !"

"What do you think we'll wear? I can't really picture you in a dress, can you?"

"Do you mind not discussing this in front of our friends? ?"

"I wonder if we'll be ready to get married by the time we're out of school. How soon do you think you'll propose?"

"Our mothers won't approve of being in-laws! !"

"Now, I know you're madly attracted to me, but you're just going to have to restrain yourself during the wedding, okay?"

"Kurumu! !"

"But don't worry, after the ceremony I'm alllll yours."

"KURUMU! ! !"

* * *

_おわり~ End_


End file.
